1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computer systems, and more particularly, to a computer system installed with an HDD and a method for booting up the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to boot up a computer system, it takes time from when power is supplied to the computer system to when the computer system reaches an initial operating environment for a user. In another words, if power is supplied to a computer system, a central processing unit (CPU) starts to perform a POST (power on self test) routine by use of a BIOS (basic input output system). Thereafter, peripheral units of the computer system are activated for initialization and tests on the peripheral units are conducted. Subsequently, a booting program stored in a booting block of a hard disk drive (HDD) is loaded into a main memory. The CPU brings and reads the loaded booting program in the main memory, to thereby boot the computer system. There is a tendency that the booting time of a computer system is increased as an operating system of the computer system is converted into a Windows system.
The booting time is increased in a conventional computer system because it takes a long time to wake up the HDD. If power is supplied to a computer system by a user, the POST routine is performed to reset the HDD. At this time, the firmware installed within the HDD conducts a self test and then activates a spindle motor, which is a disk-driving motor of the HDD. Once the revolution per minute (RPM) of the spindle motor is at or beyond a proper predetermined number, the booting block in the HDD through the BIOS is read and loaded onto the main memory.
However, as time for the spindle motor to reach the proper number of RPMs after reset of the HDD increases, time for reading the booting block of the HDD through the BIOS correspondingly increases, thereby resulting in extending the booting time of the computer system.